Acrid Critter of Winterfold
On the cold night of December 16th, 1967, a car came to a stop on the side of the road outside a deserted old mansion in Winterfold, Surrey. Presumably irritated at having to go out into the cold, a young man left the vehicle and wandered over to the windshield in order to clean the glass so that he and his girlfriend could continue on their journey. However, this man would soon come face-to-luminous-face with a dwarfish humanoid seemingly ripped directly from the frames of a sci-fi B-movie. The Creep with the Glowing Cranium The man's girlfriend sat in the car and waited for him, but the events of the night would soon take a turn for the weird when he became aware of a pungent, acrid odour in the air as he cleaned the windshield. Repulsed by the miasma, he got back into his vehicle - and only then did he notice what was presumably the source of the stench. There was a bizarre humanoid creature watching them from nearby. It was described as being 4ft 6 inches in height, and as having a luminous, oblong-shaped head. The foul fumes seemed to be emanating from its diminutive body. Approaching the car, the ghastly glowing ghoul put one of its arms on the roof of the vehicle. Terrified at this close encounter, the man hit the gas and drove away from the scene as quickly as possible. His story would later be told in the 10th issue of the now-famous Fortean Times ''magazine. second version there is also a second version of this story with more details, floating around, apparently it came from the flying saucer review magazine: Location. Cranleigh, Surrey England Date: December 16 1967 Time: 00:30 a.m. Carpenter Phillip Freeman (22) and his girlfriend Angela Carter (20) were returning to Woking from Phillip’s brother’s house in Cranleigh, when at a spot in the Winterfold Forest, about 3km from Cranleigh they stopped to de-mist the windscreen. As Phillip opened the car door, they noticed an extremely unpleasant odor like that of a stink-bomb. When Phillip re-entered the car, he was alarmed to see a kind of face 25 cm long, 20 cm wide close to the window. It was blank, white, with no features at all and may have been faintly luminous. There was also a sort of arm which reached up to the car roof and a dark bell-shaped body which was illuminated by their rear lights. Having moved towards the rear as Phillip fumbled to start the engine. It appeared to be the same size as their Triumph Vitesse car (1.35m). When they had driven from the scene the foul smell vanished. Angela would not agree to return to the site. Phillip’s parents confirmed his agitated state when he arrived home. HC addendum Source: Charles Bowen in FSR 14, 1, p. 16, citing his own investigation Type: C Source As I said above, I found this tale in ''Fortean Times #10 - which doesn't seem to be available online. Thusly, I found the details for this story on this website instead. the second version was sent to us by researcher albert s. rosales Category:Case Files Category:Dwarves Category:Glowing Humanoids Category:Ufology Category:Sulphurous Smell Category:Multiple versions